


Not Like Drowning

by iraot



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sad, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraot/pseuds/iraot
Summary: He's had enough.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Not Like Drowning

He was home. Broken, the emotion leeching from his eyes far from unnoticeable. Looking tired, she brought herself to his side, wrapping her arms around his midsection. Five years she’d been gone, but it had felt as if she’d blinked. Though the way his arms wound around her holding her close as he sobbed into her neck let her know just how awful things had been. They’d all sacrificed so much for this line of work - but she couldn’t do it anymore. Not when the one who had been holding her tall, holding her steadfast to their mission, was so broken. 

“C’mon, Steve,” she whispered softly stroking his hair, holding him just as tightly as he held her - scared he’d float away if she let go. The only way she’d let that happen is if they floated away together. 

The abyss seemed to surround them, a void of all noise except what flooded them in their bubble. There was a part of her that knew this wasn’t healthy, but hadn’t they given enough? 

She pressed her mouth to his trembling one, stroking his cheek then peering into his swollen red eyes. “No more,” a promise. “We’ll settle like we ought to have some time ago, we’ll have peace.”

“I want nothing more than...peace,” Steve whispered, “I don’t have anything left to give them...”

With a shake of her head she kisses him again, allowing herself to be swallowed into his love like the tide rising on a beach, except this didn’t feel like drowning.

It felt like completion.


End file.
